


Favorites

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frannie and Turnbull both have favorites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorites

Over the years, Frannie had been told she had beautiful body parts. When Frannie was a little girl, Ma had loved to brush her hair and her first boyfriend always said she had nice legs.

Her ex-husband always said his favorite part was her butt. That should have been Frannie's first clue that it wouldn't work out, that and the fact that he was a Virgo. Of course Ray said never trust a butt-man and he had been right.

Frannie thought her best part was her stomach; it was flat and her favorite blue shirt really showed it off.

Now, Frannie was standing in front of the hallway mirror. She was wearing her favorite yellow shirt. Rienfild was coming over for dinner and he liked her yellow shirt. The shirt might have looked good, but her hair did not. No matter how much she tried her hair just didn't look right.

If she had been anyone else she would have stuffed it under a hat, but hats and her didn't get along.

There was a knock at the door. Frannie opened the door and was met by Redfield. He was wearing a blue and yellow Hawaiian shirt and jeans, in his arms were stuffed animals.

'Hello Frannie. I hope I'm not too late for dinner. Inspector Thatcher was adamant that I finish cleaning the Queen's bedroom before I left.'

She moved close and kissed Renfield on the cheek. 'Of course not. What you got there?'

'I saw these animals at a store and I thought you might like them.'

Frannie grinned as she took the animals and led Renfield into house.

She looked down at the animals. There was a white rabbit, a black cat with a white stomach and a spotted dog. She buried her nose in their fur and caught the scent of cinnamon 'Really?'

'Oh yes. Do you like them?'

Frannie might have been a little to old for stuffed animals, but she already planned to put the animals on her bed. 'Of course.'

Ante ran up to Renfield and he bend down and let her lick his face.

'Who's my second favorite girl? You are, yes you are,' he cooed.

'Second huh? I bet I know who your first favorite girl is. Does her name start with a 'f'?'

He stood up and wiped his face. 'Indeed.'

Frannie moved and kissed him on the lips. Luckily Ante hadn't licked his lips. His hand moved up to Frannie's shoulders.

'Hey, lovebirds. You can kiss after dinner,' Ray said behind them.

Frannie broke the kiss and rolled her eyes. Her brother sure did know how to ruin a moment, but the Vecchio men were real chow-dog. 'Sure. We're coming.'

Frannie stopped by the livingroom and dropped her new animals on the couch. She then grabbed Renield's hand and went to the dinning room. Before she entered she heard the ruckus of her family.

When Ma saw Renfield she clapped her hands together and broke out into a big smile. Ma and Renfield spent most of the dinner talking about curling. Ma seemed to be a bigger curling nut than Renfield. Ray spent the dinner stuffing his face and staring at Stella. It was good to see Ray in love.

Frannie had always hoped to find love with Fraser, but they were just not meant to be. Frannie hoped Fraser and Ray Kowalski were having fun on their quest for the hand of Fredrick.

After dinner, Frannie watched as Renfield played with Ante. It had been a long day at the police station, but watching them play made Frannie forget how much her feet ached.

Renfield was on his hands and knees on the floor. He would ruffle Ante's fur while she tried to lick his face. Frannie was transfixed by Turnbull's fingers running across white fur. Sometimes his fingers were strong (he was the best at opening jars) and sometimes his fingers were gentle.

Frannie laughed along with Renfield as he continued to play with Ante.

After several minutes, Renfield stopped playing and moved to the couch. Sitting down, he grinned like the Dief that ate the doughnut.

'Did you have fun?' Frannie asked.

'Very much. Ante is a lovely dog.'

Frannie reached over and touched Renfield's denim clad knee. They had been dating for a while and they had yet to do more than kiss and touch and Frannie didn't mind at all. Most guys only wanted one thing, but as Frannie had learned, Renfield wasn't most guys. Maybe it was Canadain thing.

'You think so?'

Renfield placed his hand on top of Frannie's. His skin was warm and his finger tips were gentle as he rubbed Frannie's hand. 'Oh yes. Her fur is soft and lovely. It has to be my favourite part of her.'

'What's your favourite part of me?'

Without even pausing, Renfield said 'I enjoy all of you, but if I had to choose I would say your ears.'

'My ears?'

'Absolutely. The curve of your lobes are the stuff of poetry.'

'Oh Renfield,' Frannie said as she leaned across the couch and kissed Renfield's cheek. He turned his cheek and their lips met.

Frannie savored the feeling of his warm rough lips.

Renfield reached up and cupped Frannie's ears and Frannie reached up and combed her fingers though his hair. The scent of sandlewood soap filled her nose. She wanted to deepen the kiss, but not while they were in Ma's house sitting on her blue couch. Frannie had spent many days of her childhood reading Nancy Drew books on the couch.

The kissed for several long moments and broke apart. They were both panting.

'Frannie can I asked you a question?'

'Of course.'

'What's your favourite part of me?'

Frannie thought about it. His eyes were bright and his hair had it's good points, but there was just one answer to that question. She grabbed Renfield's hand and kissed his finger tips. 'Your hands.'

As she kissed Renfield finger tips, he blushed. Renfield might not be most guys and Frannie was finding out that she wasn't most girls.


End file.
